RuPaul's Blank Race: Robbed
RuPaul's Blank Race: RuDemption is the second season of RuPaul's Blank Race, which is made by Mmatthewmatixx. The season consists of 11 contestants and 11 episodes. The season's contestants are the "robbed" queens of RuPaul's Drag Race. 'Format' Same format but no first episode that is a non-elimination. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Talent Show Extravaganza' 'Top 3 of the Week's Looks' Ongina= |-| Shea= |-| Tatianna= 'Talents Shown by the Queens' * Main Challenge: Perform your talent in a talent show. * Top 2: Shea Coulée vs Tatianna * Lipsync Song: Bebe Zahara Benet - Jungle Kitty * Lipsync Winner: Tatianna * Winner Prize: $10,000 * Bottom 3: Manila Luzon, Trinity Taylor & Shannel * Eliminated: Shannel 'Episode 2: Sweet Dreams' 'Top 3 of the Week's Looks' Kim= |-| Manila= |-| Raven= * Main Challenge: Make and showcase outfits for the Dream Ball. * Runway Themes: Sweet Dreams, Wet Dreamz & Bad Dreams * Top 2: Kim Chi vs Raven * Lipsync Song: Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens - Can I Have This Dance * Lipsync Winner: Raven * Winner Prize: $10,000 * Bottom 2: Asia O'Hara & Yara Sofia * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara 'Episode 3: Drag Queens of Herstory' 'Winning Team's Looks' Manila= |-| Shea= |-| Tatianna= |-| Trinity= 'Teams' * Mini Challenge: Play "Sitting on a Secret". * Mini Challenge Winners: Ongina and Tatianna * Mini Challenge Winners' Prize: Be team captatins. * Main Challenge: Perform in the Drag Queens of Herstory Rusical. * Runway Themes: Sickening Summer * Winning Team: Team Tatianna * Top 2: Shea Coulée vs Tatianna * Lipsync Song: La Roux - Bulletproof * Lipsync Winner: Shea Coulée * Winner Prize: $10,000 * Bottom 2: Kim Chi & Yara Sofia * Eliminated: Yara Sofia 'Episode 4: Commercial Break' 'Top 4 of the Week's Looks' Manila= |-| Ongina= |-| Raven= |-| Trinity= 'Partners' * Main Challenge: Make a commercial with your assigned partner about partnered products. * Runway Themes: Modern Masquerade * Winning Pair: Ongina and Raven * Top 2: Ongina vs Raven * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - Side to Side (feat. Nicki Minaj) * Lipsync Winner: Raven * Winner Prize: $10,000 * Bottom 2: Max & Shea Coulée * Eliminated: Max 'Episode 5: D.R.A.G. Report Live!' 'Top 2 of the Week's Looks' Manila= |-| Ongina= * Main Challenge: Be in a news channel live. * Runway Themes: Camp Couture * Top 2: Manila Luzon vs Ongina * Lipsync Song: Little Boots - Meddle * Lipsync Winner: Manila Luzon * Winner Prize: $10,000 * Bottom 3: Kim Chi, Tatianna & Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor 'Episode 6: The Rise of the Eliminated' 'Top 4 of the Week's Looks' Manila & Trinity= |-| Shea & Asia= 'Partners' * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy in front of a live audience with an eliminated queen. * Runway Themes: Fringe (Running) & Feathers (Eliminated) * Top 2: Asia O'Hara (Shea Coulée) vs Trinity Taylor (Manila Luzon) * Lipsync Song: Blondie - Dreaming * Lipsync Winners: Asia O'Hara & Trinity Taylor * Winner Prize: $5,000 each * Bottom 3: Kim Chi, Ongina & Raven * Eliminated: None 'Episode 7: Snatch Game' Category:RuPaul's Blank Race Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:Seasons